


Baby cakes (aka the proper use of a wooden spoon)

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Food Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Annoyed at the interruption, she grabbed the abandoned wooden spoon and gave his ass a firm swat that made him drop the cake tray in surprise. Turning towards her, Sansa merely raised her eyebrows in challenge. Jon’s surprise immediately bled into a confident smirk as he abandoned the cakes and turned his attention back onto her.“Desperate for me sweetheart?” he teased, pressing his hands on either side of her hips, leaning his body forward and coaxing her to lie back.She nodded, fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt to get him to do something while she hooked her legs around his waist.





	Baby cakes (aka the proper use of a wooden spoon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansaswildlinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/gifts).



She had always been fond of the lemon cakes the local bakery near her old flat had made, but since her fourth month of pregnancy, the cravings had been unbelievable.

Jon, sweetheart that he was, had attempted to meet her new desires often driving to the side of town for her to pick up an order of them, or grabbing some on the way home from work to surprise her with. But when the cravings hit at one in the morning, five hours before the bakery opened, there was little he could be done.

Of course, her sex drive was through the roof at the moment, and that was saying something since she had barely be able to keep her hands off of Jon before. But needless to say, when lemon cakes were out of bounds, Jon managed to distract her by catering to her other needs.

Still, she was surprised one Sunday morning as clattering cut through her dreams and pulled her from her sleep. Reaching for her robe, she padded through to the kitchen, stifling a yawn before she could call out Jon’s name.

“It was meant to be a surprise!” Jon huffed as she rounded the corner and he spotted her.

“What?” Sansa asked, even as her eyes roamed over the table top, easily concluding that he had been baking. The thought made her press her thighs together as a sudden wave of desire washed through her.

“I was making you some lemon cakes,” Jon sighed, rubbing his knuckles over his forehead. The action directed her sight to the flour covering his right cheek.

“Smells delicious,” she offered, glancing through the see through oven doors at the cakes. Then she gave him a smirk. “You look even more delicious though.”

“This is why I wanted us to be in bed,” he sighed but he was smiling at her and stepping closer to her to be able to wrap his arms around his waist.

“I could eat the cakes while you eat me,” she teased, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Naughty girl,” he rasped, even as his cock stirred in his pants, betraying his attempts of being serious.

Of course, they had long established they liked these games sometimes and today, Sansa was particularly desperate for him to be the boss of her.

“What are you going to do about it?” she whispered against his neck.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Jon warned, pressing their foreheads together. Sansa held his gaze and slowly licked her lips.

“Better teach me a lesson then, boss.”

Jon growled, his hands resting possessively on her hips as he guided her backwards until her bottom nudged at the table. His mouth was hard against hers, his fingers deftly untied her robe. Instantly, she shrugged it off her shoulders, eagerly pushing his mouth away from hers and guiding it down to her breasts.

She hadn’t been the slightest bit surprised that Jon had delighted in them growing bigger with her pregnancy. Jon had always liked her breasts and given that they were more sensitive than ever, her reactions to his touch had only delighted him further, meaning he spent more time than ever playing with them.

“You have to be punished before you get a reward darling,” he murmured, biting into her shoulder as  she huffed, still attempting to shove his head down. “Turn around.”

“Yes boss,” she moaned, thrusting her ass up towards him and throwing him a smirk over her shoulder. “I’m such a bad girl.”

His hand yanked up her gown and give her one firm swat on her left cheek. Moaning, Sansa’s legs parted, her face nuzzling against the wood in an attempt to anchor herself as he smacked her other cheek.

“Whose bad girl are you?” he growled, his question followed by three hard spanks that had her shamelessly bucking back to chase his hand.

“Yours, boss,” she promised.

“Yes you are,” he purred, his hand sliding over the soft curve of her ass, “You’re a bad girl who needs to be fucked, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes boss,” she gasped as he rubbed a teasing finger against her asshole. “Jon, please!”

Though they had experimented with anal, and she had surprisingly liked it, it wasn’t what she was in the mood for today. Jon knew her tones well, instantly withdrawing his hands from her ass as soon as his name left her lips.

She smiled to herself. Even as someone who fell so naturally into the dominant role in their sex lives, he knew how far to push things. It was part of the reason Sansa even felt so comfortable in letting him take control, knowing he would always stay within her comfort zones. And he never made her feel guilty for saying no to him, unlike her exes who had made her feel as though she was supposed to do all sorts of things to please them.

“How should I fuck you then?” he murmured, his body draping over his own and she could feel him hard against her leg. He must have lost his pants somewhere along the road. “Fingers, hmm? Do you want to ride my fingers, sweetheart?”

“No,” she moaned, shaking her head desperately.

“Should I fuck your mouth first then?” he rasped. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes!” she whined, already trying to move herself up to turn around. Jon chuckled, tugging her hips to guide her onto her back.

Her eyes dropped to his cock, licking her lips as she noticed it was already hard and leaking. Smirking at his hooded gaze, she stuck her finger in the frosting bowl beside her and then swiped her covered finger over his chest.

“I want to lick you everywhere else first,” she explained when he raised his eyebrows at her.

She swiped her tongue across his chest, flicking it across his nipple. Jon hissed, his hand curling against the side of the table as he stepped closer to her.

“You’re such a bad girl,” he murmured, his head tilting back as she used the wooden spoon to paint another stripe down to his belly button.

“I am,” she agreed, sliding her tongue back up to his nipples and closing her lips around the right one.

“You gonna suck my cock like the bad girl you are?” he asked, voice thick with want that made Sansa shiver with her own desire.

“Of course boss,” she quipped, dropping to her knees obediently.

Smirking, she turned slightly to dip her finger in the frosting once more, locking eyes with him as she glided her covered finger across his length, then, not breaking eye contact, she slid her tongue slowly from base to tip, repeating the action until the frosting was all gone.

Jon’s eyes were black and hot as he watched her, his mouth parted as he fought for control. When Sansa closed her lips around the tip of his cock, he cursed, his fingers curling desperately around the edge of the table as his hips instinctively thrust forward into her mouth. She moaned, closing her eyes as she relaxed her throat and took him deeper.

“God, you look so perfect sweetheart,” he growled, his hands in her hair, pulling gently until her eyes open and flicker up to him. “There are very few things that beats your mouth on me.”

She whined in protest as he pushed her off of his cock, throwing him a pout for good measure. The small growl was all she got in response as he slid his hands under her arms and hoisted her up against the table.

“I can think of one though.”

He pressed his body against hers, directing her to lie flat against the surface. Wrenching her gown open, he wasted no time in kissing his way down her body, nipping possessively at her neck as he went.

Sansa hummed in pleasure as his beard scraped at her skin, her hips arching up to seek him out. She could feel his smug smile against the swell of her breasts but she couldn’t care less about his arrogance, as long as he touched her already.

As though hearing her silent plea, he dipped his finger in the frosting and scraped it onto her nipple. With a devilish grin, he lowered his mouth and sucked, making Sansa cry out as the pleasure shot through her, her toes curling as she bucked up once more.

_Ding_

She froze as Jon’s groan vibrated through her. And then he was moving away and she was reaching for him in desperation.

“The cakes are ready,” he explained gently, kissing her hand to appease her as he turned to switch the oven off.

Annoyed at the interruption, she grabbed the abandoned wooden spoon and gave his ass a firm swat that made him drop the cake tray in surprise. Turning towards her, Sansa merely raised her eyebrows in challenge. Jon’s surprise immediately bled into a confident smirk as he abandoned the cakes and turned his attention back onto her.

“Desperate for me sweetheart?” he teased, pressing his hands on either side of her hips, leaning his body forward and coaxing her to lie back.

She nodded, fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt to get him to do something while she hooked her legs around his waist.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” she growled, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss biting at his bottom lip.

“I can’t deny your needs,” he murmured against her lips as he parted her thighs.

Sansa gave a soft sigh of pleasure as his fingers started to stroke her, her body arching like a happy cat. His lips were back at her neck, his body pushing her backwards until she was once again flat against the table.

He grinned at her as he dipped two fingers into the frosting and slathered it over her nipples, making her giggle at the coolness. But then, her laugh died into a gasp, her fingers clutching at his hair as he closed his lips around the hardened bud and sucked, his tongue flicking insistently until all traces of the frosting were gone.

When she gave a soft whine at his retreat, he shot her another smirk before closing his lips around her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he maintained eye contact. By the time he was done with them, Sansa was squirming and all but pushing his face down.

“Jon!” she moaned, arching invitingly and parting her thighs. “Fuck me already!”

He stepped back and Sansa sighed in relief, her body stretching out in invitation as he pulled her legs around her waist. He pushed inside of her, groaning softly as he moved down until their chests were touching. Sansa locked her ankles around him and let her hands roam down his back as he started to move.

The table shifted slightly, grating against the floor. Jon hooked his arms underneath her and pulled her close before standing up, her body wrapping instinctively around him as he turned them around and pressed her onto the counter instead.

She pulled him down with a hand against his neck to her lips, encouraging a messy kiss as he continued to thrust inside of her. Within seconds though, he moved away to start kissing down her neck until he was able to bend his head to take her nipple into his mouth.

The pleasure was building in her gut, making her clutch at him with her nails as her hips desperately tried to match his pace. Jon was panting against her ear, his own hands burning into her own hips. Then he lifted a hand from her right hip, sliding it between them to press against her clit.

“Cum for me Sansa,” he rasped.

He rubbed harder and her legs twitched around his waist. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, her moans growing ever louder and more frequent as she started to climb towards her peak.

“Come on sweetheart,” he begged, hips slamming against hers.

“Jon, _Jon_!” she cried, tensing around him, her teeth biting into his shoulder as she gave an embarrassingly long moan.

“Fuck!” Jon groaned, his own movements stuttering before he pulled her close and his muscles tensed between her fingers before she felt him release inside of her.

Sansa gave a contented hum, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. The action brought the lemon cakes into her view and she was unable to stop herself leaning forward to take one from the tray.

“Really?” Jon chuckled, lifting his head from her own neck to watch her devour the treat. Sansa shrugged.

“I need a lot of energy if we’re continuing throughout this pregnancy like this,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

“Fair point,” he agreed. “Pass me one of those.”

“Are you going to steal a lemon cake from a pregnant woman?” she teased, deliberately taking a slow, sensual bite of the one in her hand this time.

Jon glanced back at the table and then back at her with a grin. “Don’t me make me get that wooden spoon sweetheart!”


End file.
